An electric motor-assisted foot scooter which is intuitively propellable using muscle power is described in German Patent Application No. DE 10 2011 084 754 A1. From a resting position, or in a riding situation based on a visual push-off process, the foot scooter is caused to carry out a rolling motion or maintained in the rolling motion, the end of the push-off process is sensed based on an electronic control unit in conjunction with a sensor unit, and occurring riding resistances are automatically reduced based on a resistance model integrated into the control unit.
The end of the push-off process is ascertained with the aid of an analysis of the path trajectory. The push-off process is ascertained by a change of sign of the acceleration. The acceleration may be derived from the path or from the speed signal. For this purpose, appropriate sensors, such as speed sensors or Hall sensors, are provided. To prevent a mistake, for example due to rolling on a slope, the duration, the intensity, and the path length of the push-off process are also ascertained.